Oberon Church
Oberon Church is the leader of the infamous Red Family drug cartel, and one of the most wanted criminals in Federation territory. His second-in-command, Jan Sandoval, turned against him and went to the Federal Intelligence Agency for help in June 3305 after he moved forward with plans to manufacture a dangerous new narcotic. Following the FIA's dismantling of the Red Family, Church remained at large. Timeline 02 AUG 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has declared that its campaign against the Red Family cartel is drawing to a close. As observed by Ethan Takahashi, crime correspondent for The Federal Times: "In terms of effective action, this has to be considered a great victory for the FIA. A series of coordinated strikes against the Red Family delivered a mortal blow, and the cartel's super-addictive narcotic was destroyed before it could be mass-produced. While kingpin Oberon Church remains at liberty, it is unlikely that he could ever rebuild his empire. Still, losing one of the most wanted criminals in the Federation must be frustrating for the agency." Internal investigations continue regarding Jan Sandoval's death in custody. No conclusive evidence has been uncovered, but many believe that Sandoval could not be reached without the assistance of FIA personnel. "It is not unreasonable to assume that individuals within the FIA have been bought by Church," said Takahashi.GalNet: Red Family Operation Concludes 19 JUL 3305 *The Red Family cartel has suffered enormous losses following a series of strikes carried out by the Federal Intelligence Agency. Crime correspondent Ethan Takahashi summarised his report in The Federal Times: "In a coordinated operation spanning multiple systems, FIA troops raided hidden Red Family bases and manufacturing plants. Dozens of cartel members were killed in combat and thousands more arrested, while vast amounts of illegal substances were seized." The narcotics kingpin Oberon Church spent decades establishing his empire, but with such catastrophic losses it has been virtually dismantled. Members of Federal Congress have congratulated the FIA for 'removing this blight on Federal society'. Executive Agent Viola Trask suggested that "this success was only possible due to the detailed information volunteered by Jan Sandoval, one of the Red Family's founders." It is widely assumed that Church's arrest will follow soon, effectively eliminating the cartel.GalNet: Red Family Cartel Raids Successful 11 JUL 3305 *Jan Sandoval, a founder of the Red Family cartel, has revealed why she surrendered to the Federal Intelligence Agency. According to Executive Agent Viola Trask, Sandoval has provided proof that the Red Family has developed a new designer narcotic, genetically engineered to be far more addictive than all other substances traded on the black market. "It's clear that such a narcotic would ruin billions of lives throughout Federal space," said Trask. "Sandoval sees herself as a businesswoman, not a mass murderer. Such an operation is incompatible with her principles. Sandoval also explained that she failed to prevent cartel kingpin Oberon Church from manufacturing the new product, leaving her with no choice but to request help from the proper authorities. For this, I commend her. Using additional details contained within this testimony, FIA field agents are already engaged in disrupting Red Family operations. We are confident that we can finally bring down this notorious criminal empire."GalNet: Cartel Leader Exposes New Narcotic Menace 29 JUN 3305 *Jan Sandoval, a known founder of the infamous Red Family drug cartel, has unexpectedly handed herself in to the Federal Intelligence Agency. Executive Agent Viola Trask gave a summary of this development: "It's not unheard of for criminals to present themselves at FIA headquarters in Olympus Village, but Sandoval is by far the most notorious individual to do so. Sandoval has stated that she is willing to testify against all prominent members of the cartel, an action that would effectively dismantle it. She has been placed in protective custody, and I will be personally handling her case." The Red Family is a well-established syndicate that supplies illegal narcotics across multiple systems. Within its hierarchy, Sandoval is believed to be second only to kingpin Oberon Church, who is among the most wanted criminals in the Federation.GalNet: Red Family Leader Surrenders References Category:Federal key people